La Ardua Misión De Ser Padre
by d4rk m00n
Summary: secuela d la bella misión de ser madre... Y aunq sus pekeñas ya no lo necesitaran como cuando tenian 8 o 15 años... El siempre estaria para ellas


_**Notas del Fic: **_ni Naruto ni Sus Personajes me pertenecen, Si no habría puro SasuSaku

**_Notas De Autora: _**pequeña secuela que se me ocurrió hacer de mi otro one-shot La Bella Misión De Ser Madre, ya que aquí en México mñana es día del padre es pero les guste

_**La Ardua Misión De Ser Padre**_

Un apuesto pelinegro caminaba por las desiertas calles de Konoha camino a su hogar, Era increíble como su vida hace un par de años había dado un giro, jamás creyó que un día podría volver a recuperar a la familia que un día perdió, sin embargo el destino trae demasiadas sorpresas y una de ellas fue el haberle permitido una vida alado de la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo y junto con ella la alegría de otra personita a la que dedicara su vida a cuidar y proteger como uno de sus mayores tesoros, su pequeña Yume.

A sus dieciocho podría decir que había logrado comprender el significado real de lo que era ser padre, a pesar de su juventud e inmadurez para afrontar la situación, sin embargo con Sakura a su lado, juntos descubrían un mundo nuevo y lleno de alegrías. La mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, fue unirla a ese par de ángeles que ahora llenaban su vida. Tal vez Yume no fuera su hija biológica ni la de Sakura, pero ambos chicos la amaban como si la hubieran procreado juntos, para Sasuke, Yume era su linda princesita y Sakura su hermosa reina. Y ahora entre los tres esperaban la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su real familia.

Por fin llegó a su acogedor hogar, el cual había echado tanto de menos, ya mañana se las cobraría con el usuratonkachi de su amigo por mandarlo a una misión tan lejos y de tanto tiempo, es qué acaso el muy desconsiderado de su amigo no comprendía lo mucho que le angustiaba estar lejos de sus tres amores? Claro como él no tenía que separarse de Hinata. Entró a su casa algo cansado aunque en verdad estaba más ansioso que otra cosa. Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, cosa normal ya que era muy tarde como para que Sakura estuviera despierta, sin embargo ante todo pronóstico las luces del recibidor se encendieron mostrando a su queridísima esposa en bata de dormir y algo soñolienta,

-Okaerinasai Sasuke-Kun…

-hmp- fue lo único que expreso el pelinegro antes de de acercarse a la pelirrosa y besarla profundamente para después sin previo aviso tomarla en sus brazos omitiendo el pequeño gritito de su mujer

-Sasuke pero que…

-estás cansada-le aclaró- ven… te llevó a la cama para que puedas descansar más cómodamente

La pelirrosa no replico nada, simplemente dejó que su pelinegro la llevará a su habitación, acomodándose mejor en su pecho, realmente estaba muy cansada y en su estado sentía aun más la fatiga. Sasuke la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, para entonces Sakura ya estaba profundamente dormida, la arropó con muchísimo cuidado para después depositar un beso en su cabeza y acariciar con mucha dulzura el vientre abultado de cinco meses de Sakura, después de eso se cambió rápidamente de ropa y antes de meterse a la cama como era costumbre se dirigió al cuarto de su hija Yume para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y porque sentía muchas ansias de verla después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

La pequeña Yume dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama con pequeños barandales laterales, abrazando dulcemente a su momo (un oso de peluche que Naruto le había regalo cuando cumplió sus dos añitos) Sasuke la miraba enternecido y acariciaba lentamente su mejilla sonrojada, jamás se cansaría de mirarla, como tampoco lo haría con el nuevo bebé, a ambos los querría igual y estaría orgulloso de ellos simplemente por ser sus hijos. Luego de contemplar por unos minutos a su hija, salió de su habitación para poder dejarla dormir y de paso para descansar él también, ya mañana podría pasar todo el día con sus chicas, ya que se tomaría unos días libres, después de todo el dobe se lo debía.

…

-oye Sasuke anoche ya no te pude preguntar… pero como te fue en tu misión?-le pregunto la ojijade mientras le terminaba de servir el desayuno y colocaba a Yume en su silla

-bien, como siempre, no hubo problema con las negociaciones en las otras naciones

-me alegro-le sonrió

-y ustedes como estuvieron durante este tiempo no hubo problemas?

-no, todo bien… solo Naruto molestando para según él asegurarse de que Yume-Chan y yo estuviéramos bien… pero para mí que era más un pretexto para acabarse la comida de la semana

-hmp… ese dobe-susurró mientras probaba su desayuno

-por cierto Sasuke... hoy tengo cita en el hospital con Tsunade-Sama-Sasuke levantó una ceja

-te sientes mal?

-no para nada… es solo que… –dibujó una gran sonrisa mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre-hoy a lo mejor nos dicen el sexo de nuestro bebé-el pelinegro sonrió ante eso- oye si no estás muy ocupado me gustaría que nos acompañaras a mí y a Yume-Chan-pidió tímidamente

-no te preocupes, después de la misión pienso tomarme unos días libres, así que cuando me digas podemos irnos al hospital

-gracias

…

Ahora después de nueve meses de espera por fin tenía a su nueva princesita entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando la vio por primera vez, su piel tan nívea, su pocos cabellos negros con algunos destellos morados, sus ojos negros, tal vez poco más claros que los de él, pero en definitiva esa niña llevaba su sello y sería una gran Uchiha de eso estaba seguro, ella y Yume algún día le regresarían la gloria al clan, incluso ahora ya estaba ansioso de poder enseñarles todo lo que él sabía pero debía ser paciente por ahora solo podía dedicarse a cuidar correctamente de sus pequeñas.

-Sasuke…-la suave voz de su esposa lo sacó de su ensoñación, dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa acostada y con Yume a un costado de ella mirándolos con mucha curiosidad

-es muy linda-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-claro es tú hija…-y eso le hizo sonreír aun más- te gustaría escogerle el nombre?-ofreció sonriendo Sasuke la miró extrañado- yo escogí el nombre de Yume-Chan por lo que es justo que tú nombres a nuestra nueva hija…

Volvió la vista hacia su hija que sostenía en brazos, mirándola así no lo dudo mucho en el nombre que le pondría, incluso desde antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en querer tener una familia ya le tenía un nombre a la pequeña.

-Miyu Uchiha-declaró finalmente con orgullo, la pelirrosa sonrió

Flash Back

Un niño pelinegro de no más de 7 años de edad caminaba agarrado de la mano de su madre por las calles de los gloriosos territorios del clan, acababan de hacer las compras por lo que ya iban para de regreso a su hogar, durante el camino, el niño iba muy pensativo, ya que no podía sacar de su cabeza el que su padre le prestara más atención a su hermano que a él, entonces si las cosas siempre eran así, por qué sus padres habían querido tener otro hijo?, Mikoto notó la expresión de su hijo menor por lo que decidió preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

-qué te sucede Sasuke-Chan?

-eh?... yo… por qué quisieron tener otro hijo? Si con Itachi ya estaban bien-soltó deteniendo su pasó, Mikoto miró a su hijo algo sorprendida pero, inmediatamente entendió el por qué aquella pregunta

-Sasuke-Chan, sea como sea, con su defectos y sus virtudes un hijo es una bendición y una alegría

-pues yo creo que mi padre solo piensa eso de mi Aniki-le comentó afligido, fue entonces cuando Mikoto dulcifico su mirada

-cariño te voy a confesar algo…-Sasuke levantó su mirada hacia su madre- antes de que tu nacieras, cuando apenas sabíamos que pronto vendrías a este mundo tu padre fue el que más se emociono con tu llegada, recuerdo que siempre se la pasaba pensando en cómo serías y el nombre que te pondríamos… el día que por fin llegaste a nuestras vidas y por fin estabas con nosotros en casa, tu padre se acercó a tu cuna y mientras te observaba dijo "Sasuke…su nombre será Sasuke porque estoy seguro de que en futuro nuestro hijo se convertirá en uno gran ninja… en definitiva uno de los mejores"… tu padre tiene muchas expectativas en ti, por lo que no tienes que afligirte

-de verdad?

-si, aun que Fugaku no sea muy expresivo, nunca dudes que ama a sus hijos por igual… tal vez ahorita te cueste entenderlo, pero cuando este mas grande y te enamores y tengas tus propios hijos vas a poder comprender a tu padre-el pequeño pelinegro hizo un mohín-que sucede?

-yo voy a ser un gran ninja y jamás me voy a enamorar… las niñas son unas molestias que solo saben chillar y gritar… excepto tú-Mikoto solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-eso dices ahorita… pero dentro de unos años no pensarás igual… dime no te gustaría en un futuro poder tener hijos, no lo sé tal vez un fuerte niño o una linda niña… porque a mi si me gustaría tener nietecitos

-mmm tal vez un niño y lo llamaría como mi padre ya que va a ser tan fuerte como él y como lo voy a ser yo…

-Sasuke-Chan y si fuera una linda niña?

-no creo…porque como ya dije las niñas son muy molestas

-bueno pero si en el remoto caso tuvieras una hija?

-bueno pues… la entrenaría mucho para que fuera una buena Kunoichi y no fuera como las demás niñas…

-y como la nombrarías?

-mmm… Miyu

-por qué ese nombre? –le preguntó intrigada

-no lo sé… simplemente me gusta mucho ese nombre y me gustaría ponerle ese nombre a una hija mía… aun que nunca voy a tener una niña… solo niños así como ustedes

-ay Sasuke-Chan… pero Miyu es un lindo nombre

-tú crees? En verdad te gusta?

-claro… estoy segura de que mi nieta estará muy contenta con su nombre

-Oka-San!

Fin Del Flash Back

-qué te sucede?-preguntó Sasuke al ver el semblante medio decaído de la pelirrosa, mientras depositaba a Miyu es sus brazos y tomaba ahora a Yume quien le tendía sus pequeños bracitos para que la cargara

-estoy preocupada

-pero por qué?-el pelinegro solo levanto una ceja

-es que… ahora que nació Miyu… me preocupa como lo pueda tomar Yume en un futuro, no quiero que en ningún momento se sienta mal por no ser nuestra hija y que Miyu si lo sea…

-hmp… era eso lo que te molestaba…-la chica asintió levemente y el solo suspiro-… Sakura sea como sea nosotros jamás vamos a poder controlar lo que sientan ninguna de nuestras hijas… lo único que podemos hacer es brindarles cariño y tratarlas de igual manera, además por otra parte no podemos ocultarle a Yume el hecho de que no es nuestra hija sería peor si lo descubre por otro lado y sobre todo por el hecho de que llegó a nuestras vidas muy jóvenes…

-lo sé es solo…a veces hubiera deseado tanto que en verdad fuera nuestra hija… así nos evitaríamos muchas cosas

-y cuál sería la diferencia?... igual la amaríamos como lo hacemos ahora, Sakura de verdad no tienes que preocuparte de nada, nuestras hijas crecerán bien y felices y los problemas que vengan los sabremos enfrentar-la reconforto mientras se sentaba a un costado de ella y colocaba a Yume entre ambos, la cual no dejaba de jugar con su oso

-gracias Sasuke… en verdad tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor-le dijo colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo

…

7 años después…

-Oka-San por qué yo no puedo ir con mi Oto-San a entrenar como lo hace Yume-Chan?

-ya te lo hemos explicado muchas veces… cuando entres a la academia tu padre se encargara de entrenarte a ti también-le explico la pelirrosa a su hija menor mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, seguramente su esposo y su hija mayor no tardarían en llegar

-pero Oka-San… aun falta un año para eso y además mi tío Naruto ya entrena a Minato y eso que es unos meses más chico que yo… por qué yo no puedo entrenar ahora también?-Sakura suspiró tratando de encontrar paciencia y después encaró su hija

-Miyu-Chan… aun eres algo chica para poder entrenar… cuando tengas 8 ten por seguro de que Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de que seas la mejor Kunoichi de tu generación como lo es tu hermana, pero por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar de tu infancia cuando estés más grande ya abra tiempo para que te preocupes de entrenar

-está bien-aceptó con pesadez

Continuaron arreglando la mesa, cosa que no les llevó mucho tiempo terminarlo y cuando se disponían esperar a que llegaran los dos miembros que faltaban, llamaron a la puerta, Sakura inmediatamente fue a ver de quien se trataba, era un anbu que venía a avisarle que su maestra la necesitaba urgentemente en el hospital, a Sakura no le quedo de otra más que irse al hospital, dejando por un momento sola a Miyu. La pelinegra, al irse su madre se fue un momento a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, pero no había nada por lo que decidió contra cualquier advertencia de sus padres intentaría entrenar un poco así que subió a la alcoba de su hermana mayor, tomo uno de los kunais que mantenía guardados en un cajón de su escritorio y bajo al jardín.

Sabía que su madre llegaría tarde ya que cuando la llamaban del hospital por lo regular se tardaba bastante, además su padre estaba en el cuartel anbu por lo que tampoco llegaría pronto y por su hermana no habría problema ya que Yume muchas veces la entrenaba a escondidas. Así que sin ningún problema se atrevió a lanzar el Kunai al árbol empezando a practicar su puntería, sin embargo después de algunos intentos, lanzo el Kunai con demasiada fuerza y terminó incrustarse en la parte más alta del árbol. Por un momento miro el arma horrorizada ya que si lo dejaba ahí seguramente sus padres se enterarían de lo que hacía, pero después sonrió un poco, esa era la ocasión perfecta para averiguar si era tan buena como su madre en el control de chakra.

Así que recordando un poco lo que su hermana le había enseñado y la forma en la que había observado como lo hacían sus padres, junto algo de chakra en la planta de sus pies y se acercó al árbol, primero con algo de temor coloco uno de sus pies y luego ya con algo más de confianza colocó el otro, sonrió un poco así que decidió continuar, con algo de dificultad comenzó a escalar, sin embargo mantener su flujo de chakra era muy difícil y necesitaba concentrarse demasiado ya que según le había explicado Yume si el chakra era demasiado podía romper la corteza del árbol y si era muy poco simplemente se caía.

Le costó mucho trabajo pero por fin llegó a donde se encontraba el Kunai, lo desatoro del árbol y mientras lo tenía en las manos sonrió con orgullo de lo que había logrado, definitivamente cuando la vieran sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, ahora lo único que esperaba era poder despertar pronto su sharingan ya que según ella ese sería el mejor regalo que le podría dar a su padre el día que comenzaran a entrenar, al que ansiaba con toda su alma fuera pronto.

-Miyu! Pero que haces ahí!- gritó alarmada Yume al ver a su hermana menor escalar el árbol solo con su chakra, Miyu inmediatamente volteó su cara hacia Yume y sonrió

-mira! Mira! Ya pude usar mi chakr… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-MIYU!

La pelinegra al mirar a su hermana mayor se había desconcentrado y había dejado de mandar chakra a sus pies porque sin poder evitarlo termino cayendo de costado en el suelo, Yume totalmente angustiada corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermana menor, la cual a pesar de estar consciente no se levantaba, ni tampoco lloraba.

-Miyu! Está bien!-trato de ayudarla a levantarse pero con solo tocarla Miyu lanzó u gritó de dolor y fue entonces cuando las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia

-n-no m-me t-toque… por f-favor-le pidió con la voz entre cortada por el llanto y el dolor-…m-me duele m-mucho-Yume estaba espantada, tenía que llevar a su hermanita al hospital, pero ni si quiera la podía mover, ella misma comenzaba a desesperarse por lo que también comenzó a llorar

-Miyu tranquila… voy a buscar ayuda… no me tardo-Dicho salió corriendo en busca de ayuda

…..

Sasuke caminaba con pasó apresurado a su casa, Sakura le había mandado no hace mucho un mensaje de que se había presentado una emergencia en el hospital por lo que había dejado a Miyu sola en casa, además de que Yume no tardaría en llegar de la academia. Por suerte él había terminado de archivar su papeleo en el cuartel por lo que podía regresar ya a su casa, suspiró, la verdad era que ni a Sakura ni a él les gustaba dejar a sus hijas solas, ya que aun que la aldea estuviera en paz, nunca se sabía.

Cuando estaba apuntó de pisarlos territorios Uchiha, sintió el chakra de su hija mayor acercarse rápidamente hacia él, pudo notar que su flujo estaba algo alterado, por lo que apresuro el pasó para acercarse a ella. De repente pudo divisarla, Yume parecía estar muy asustada y las lágrimas caían libremente de su rostro, Sasuke al notarlo se preocupo y se acercó inmediatamente a ella abrazándola suavemente, ella se dejó pero después se separo de su padre el cual la tomo de los hombros sintiendo los temblores de su hija.

-Yume… qué sucede?-le preguntó preocupado, ella sollozo más fuerte

-M-Miyu… s-se cayó del árbol… y n-no se puede l-levantar-le contestó entrecortadamente, Sasuke palideció, y salió corriendo hacia su casa seguido de Yume

Inmediatamente entró al jardín y debajo del árbol más grande se encontró tirada a su hija menor que no dejaba de sollozar, se acercó a ella y Miyu inmediatamente poso sus orbes cristalinos en su padre que la miraba con mucha preocupación.

-Oto-San… m-me duele-al pelinegro se le partía el corazón al mirar las lágrimas de dolor de su pequeña hija así que le acarició suavemente su cabellos para después tomarla entre su brazos a Miyu tratando de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible para tratar de no lastimarla más

-Yume…-llamó a la castaña ella se acercó a ellos- voy a llevar a tu hermana al hospital… vete a casa de tu tíos y ahí nos esperas hasta que pasemos por ti-ella se limpio sus lágrimas y después asintió

El ojinegro llevó a Miyu al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, y al entrar al edificio pidió que la atendieran inmediatamente, y unas enfermeras se llevaron a su hija para examinarla dejándolo a él en la sala de espera del hospital, los minutos pasaban mientras él trataba de contener sus nervios, sin embargo la dulce voz de su esposa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke?... qué sucede? Por qué estás aquí? Y dónde están Yume-Chan y Miyu-Chan?-él la miro con el rostro llenó de preocupación lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se preocupara también

-Miyu tuvo un accidente

-QUÉ! Q-qué clase de accidente?-preguntó la pelirrosa con él semblante blanco, el pelinegro al ver a su esposa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella tomándola suavemente de los hombros y sentándola en uno de los sillones del hospital

-parece que se cayó de un árbol… ahorita la están examinando-Sakura trato de levantarse para ir a ver como se encontraba su hija, pero un leve mareo provocado por la falta de chakra, provocó que casi cayera al suelo, por suerte Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos antes si quiera de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

-Sakura…

-estoy bien… solo es la falta de chakra-trato tranquilizó, mientras Sasuke la sentaba nuevamente en la silla-… pero necesito ver cómo está Miyu-Chan

-Sakura… cálmate seguro no tardan en traernos noticias de nuestra hija

-pero cómo fue qué Miyu-Chan se cayó?-pregunto Sakura ya casi al borde del llanto

-no lo sé… yo estaba llegando a la casa después de recibir tu mensaje cuando vi que Yume venía corriendo y llorando hacia mi dirección y fue cuando me dijo que Miyu se había caído…-explicó el pelinegro

-no debí dejarla sola…-se lamentaba la pelirrosa

-Sakura no es tú culpa… tenías una emergencia aquí en el hospital, además tu como ibas a saber lo que iba a ocurrir

Después de eso la sala quedó en completo silencio, mientras ambos padres esperaban noticias de su hija, luego de unos minutos llegó una enfermera a informarles que todo estaba bien que Miyu se había fracturado el brazo por lo que lo tendría que tener durante unas semanas enyesado, en esos momentos les dijo que la traviesa pelinegra estaba en el consultorio y que si querían podían pasar a verla, ambos chicos entraron inmediatamente. Miyu se encontraba sentada en la camilla del consultorio con el brazo enyesado y la mirada agachada, Sakura hablaba con el doctor que la atendió fuera de la habitación mientras el pelinegro se acercó a su hija.

-Miyu cómo estás?-le preguntó Sasuke con un deje de preocupación, Miyu poso sus orbes en su padre y nuevamente se volvieron a cristalizar y rompió en llanto

-Oto-San l-lo siento… de v-verdad lo s-siento…-Sasuke no pudo más que conmoverse por la fragilidad de su hija y la abrazo contra sí fuertemente pero tratando de no lastimarla, ella se aferraba a él como buscando un consuelo a lo que había hecho

-Miyu cálmate… tranquila… ya todo está bien… calma-trataba de tranquilizarla Sasuke mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de su hija, ella negaba varias veces aun con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su padre

-no… n-no está bien… y-yo los desobedecí a t-ti y a mi O-Oka-San…

- de que hablas?

-h-he estado e-entrenando a escondidas… a-aun cuando u-ustedes me dijeron que n-no podía hacerlo a-aun-le dijo llorando aun más, Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente tratando de buscar paciencia ante la confesión de su hija-e-estás enojado v-verdad?

-no… pero me siento un poco decepcionado… Sabes el por qué ni madre ni yo te permitimos entrenar todavía? Precisamente para evitarnos este tipo de accidentes… mira Miyu-le dijo mientras la separaba un poco de él y la miraba a los ojos- entiendo que pienses que es injusto que nos encarguemos de fortalecer las habilidades de tu hermana pero al igual que tú a ella tampoco le permitimos entrenar hasta que entro a la academia y eso es porque incluso antes de que tú nacieras Sakura y yo acordamos de que les permitiríamos vivir parte de su infancia lejos de la vida shinobi y ya llegada la edad ustedes decidirían si querían convertirse en ninjas…

-…p-pero y-yo si quiero convertirme e-en una g-gran Kunoichi como es mi Oka-San…

-lo entiendo pero esa no fue la manera para demostrarlo-le hablo mientras limpiabas las pequeñas gotas de agua de su hija menor- mira te propongo algo…-Miyu lo miró atento- voy a hablar con tu madre y cuando te recuperes yo mismo me encargare de darte el entrenamiento básico y cuando entres a la academia haremos tu entrenamiento más serio

-de verdad?

-sí, no tengo porque mentirte… pero a cambio tú nos tienes que prometer que jamás vas a volver a intentar entrenar sin la supervisión de nosotros- ella asintió ya más contenta, en ese momento entró la pelirrosa al consultorio y se acercó rápidamente a su hija

-Miyu-Chan cómo estás?... te sigue doliendo el brazo?-ella negó varias veces

-no... ya casi no…-Sakura abrazó delicadamente a su hija y está le correspondió

-por favor ya no vuelvas a causarnos estos sustos-le dijo mientras se separaba de ella

-no… ya no lo voy a volver a hacer-le aseguró mientras le mandaba una mirada cómplice a su papá. Este solo se limitó a sonreírle

-bueno ya hable con él doctor… y él me dijo que ya podíamos irnos-los dos pelinegros asintieron

Sasuke bajo con mucho cuidado a Miyu de la camilla y después la tomo de la mano sana, mientras Salían del hospital Miyu les contó detalladamente cómo fue que se cayó y también les dijo que ella entrenaba a escondidas con Yume, Sasuke se hizo la nota mental de que tenía que hablar con su hija mayor, además de hablar con su esposa acerca de la promesa a la pelinegra.

….

13 años después…

-Oto-San como me veo?-preguntó la castaña al ver entrar a su padre a la habitación

-hermosa-le contestó sinceramente con una sonrisa que su hija correspondió-estás lista?-ella asintió aun muerta de nervios por dentro

La marcha nupcial anunciaba la pronta llegada de la novia al recinto, todos los invitados giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada, el novio esperaba frente al altar la llegada de la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Sasuke ofreció el brazo a su hija mayor la cual lo tomo enseguida, estaba tan emocionada que no podía describir con palabras como se sentía, mientras su padre serio aun trataba de hacerse a la idea de ver a su hija de blanco y de que pronto la entregaría a los brazos de un joven que aun que sabía que la amaba con locura, le costaba aceptar en la vida de su hija.

-tranquila-le susurró mientras la conducía por el largo corredor de la iglesia hacia su destino- todo va a estar bien… pero si no está segura aun podemos cancelar todo-le dijo con un tono de diversión esperando a que su hija aceptara su propuesta

-Oto-San!-le reprendió

-hmp… solo era una sugerencia...pero hablando en serio si te hace algo malo… lo mato

Yume solo negó levemente con la cabeza, la verdad era que su padre era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, aun podía recordar como a sus quince años cuando tuvo su primer novio, este, semanas después la dejó, porque ella se había atrevido a confesarle que no era una Uchiha de sangre, se deprimió tanto que estuvo varios días encerrada a en su habitación, y su madre y su hermana menor tratando de reconfortarla, durante ese tiempo su padre había estado de misión casi dos meses por lo que no estaba enterado de que había tenido novio, pero cuando regreso y se entero de todo decir que se enojo era realmente poco.

Flash Back

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE MALDITO MOCOSO HAYA JUGADO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI HIJA!-gritó el pelinegro enfurecido mientras golpeaba fuertemente la pared, en sus ojos podía distinguirse el sharingan

-Sasuke cálmate por favor…-le pidió la pelirrosa preocupa-vas a asustar a las niñas

-SAKURA COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME… SI NUESTRA HIJA ESTA HAYA ARRIBA SUFRIENDO POR UN IMBECIL QUE NO VALE LA PENA… PERO ESE MOCOSO ME LAS VA A PAGAR TE JURO QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de la casa, pero la ojijade lo detuvo

-tú mismo lo has dicho, no vale la pena, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por Yume-Chan

-SAKURA COMO ME PIDES ESO!... ESE IDIOTA LASTIMO A NUESTRA HIJA!

-y no has pensado en que si causas un alborota vamos a lastimar más a Yume-Chan?-Sasuke aun mantenía el sharingan, pero las palabras de la pelirrosa parecieron hacerlo meditar-Sasuke se que quieres darle su merecido a ese chico y en cierto modo yo también, pero primero está mi hija y por mucha furia que sienta por lo que le hizo, lo que ahora hay que hacer es lograr que Yume-Chan supere está decepción-le dijo entono serio

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente tratando de controlar sus nervios y su furia ya más calmado subió a toda prisa a la habitación de su hija mayor, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con la viva imagen del amor fraternal. Yume parecía dormir después de haber llorado hasta que ya no pudo más, mientras Miyu velaba su sueño mirándola con algo de preocupación, cuando la pelinegra noto la presencia de su padre inmediatamente se acercó a él abrazo, Sasuke correspondió en seguida, cuando se separaron Miyu salió de la habitación en busca de su madre dejando al pelinegro en la habitación junto con su hermana.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la cama de Yume y sentó en la orilla, contemplando el rostro ya más tranquiló de su hija sin embargo aun había rastros de lágrimas que él mismo se encargó de borrar. Cuanto daría él por evitar que sus hijas sufrieran de esa manera? Pero ya hace tiempo había comprendido que no podía mantenerlas encerradas en una burbuja ajenas al dolor lo único que podían hacer él y Sakura era apoyarlas para sobrellevar eso sentimientos por más que al mismo le doliera verlas sufrir, aun así no iba a permitir que ese imbécil que pretendió a provecharse de su hija se quedara tan tranquilo, porque nadie absolutamente NADIE se metía con un Uchiha y ese mocoso ya aprendería la lección, aunque probablemente se metería en problemas, pero bueno de cualquier forma sabría no pasaría nada ya que tampoco a Naruto le agradaría enterarse que lastimaron a una de sus sobrinas preferidas y aun que le costara un pequeño castigo ya se vengaría de ese chiquillo.

….

Con total pesadez y un sinfín de amenazas hacia el que sería su yerno entregó a su hija mayor, el sentimiento de nostalgia lo llenó al caer en la cuenta de que pronto ambas de sus hijas dejarían de necesitarlo, a paso lento se situó a ladeo de su esposa y su hija menor. Miyu se veía realmente emocionada y contenta de su hermana y mientras la ceremonia transcurría no pudo evitar imaginarse si así sería su boda, inconscientemente giró su rostro a donde se encontraba Minato el hijo mayor de Hinata y Naruto y al toparse con su mirada celeste los colores se le subieron y giró rápidamente volvió su cabeza hacia el frente, este gesto paso desapercibido por la pelirrosa quien mantenía fija su atención en la ceremonia, pero no para el pelinegro quien rápidamente volvió su semblante más serio y miro al susodicho el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hija y está se mantenía completamente roja.

Suspiró, ahora también tendría que aceptar la idea de que algún día no muy lejano le entregara su hija al hijo del dobe, volvió la vista nuevamente al chico y esta vez se encontró con la mirada se su mejor amigo quien le sonreía como diciéndole "te das cuenta? Vamos a ser de la familia" el pelinegro solo lo fulminó con la mirada y eso solo provocó que el rubio ahora tratara de aguantarse una carcajada y Sasuke tuvo que reprender sus instintos asesinos si no quería arruinar la boda de su hija y dejar sin hokage a la aldea.

De repente sintió como un aura de paz lo inundaba cuando Sakura tomo su mano, el pelinegro bajo su mirada hacia su esposa y noto las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, entonces se dio cuenta de que también para ella era difícil soltar a sus hijas, pero aun así estaba contenta de ver la felicidad en el rostro de Yume y la alegría en el de Miyu, Sasuke limpio suavemente las lágrimas de la ojijade mientras la miraba con ternura y devoción y apretó mas el agarre de su mano con la de ella.

-lo hemos hecho bien… verdad?-le preguntó en un susurró la pelirrosa, el miro a sus dos hijas nuevamente, para después posar su mirada oscura en su pelirrosa

-si…-fue lo único que se atrevió a emitir antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella

Había sido un camino difícil, una responsabilidad que ambos decidieron enfrentar muy pronto, momentos de angustia y felicidad que vivieron a lo largo de esos años, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado, había sido en verdad díficil, más sin embargo la más gratificante, ser padre le cambio completamente la vida y le regreso la familia que un día le arrebataron, los momentos pasados con su hermosa esposa y su lindas hijas eran su mayor tesoro, la vida no podía ser más perfecta para él, a su lado a pesar de que ya no tuviera a sus hijas, siempre tendría a su Sakura para apoyarlo y compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Ahora gracias a ella comprendía que aunque sus hijas ya no lo necesitaran como cuando tenían 7 o 15 años el siempre estaría allí para ellas al igual que su madre, estaba convencido que durante todo ese tiempo, había hecho todo lo posible por ser un gran padre y ahora estaba seguro de que lo había logrado, más sin embargo aun que fuera muy prematuro pensarlo esperaba poder ser un buen abuelo para sus futuros nietos, pero de cualquier forma pasara lo que pasara siempre tendría a lado a Sakura para ayudarlo como lo hizo cuando comenzaron la ardua misión de ser padre.


End file.
